


Burden

by A_ravenclaw_marauder



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt M-21, Hurt/Comfort, Sick M-21, Sickfic, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_ravenclaw_marauder/pseuds/A_ravenclaw_marauder
Summary: M-21 is suffering from the side effects of the experiments done on him by Ignes. But he isn't going to make himself even more of a burden to his family.
Relationships: Frankenstein & M-21 (Noblesse), M-21 & Takeo & Tao (Noblesse)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 89





	Burden

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in ff.net in 2017. Now reposted in ao3.
> 
> ( **Original author's notes:**  
>  This is sort of my protest against the ending of season 8. I was NOT happy with the ending. Also, this is my first time writing a fic, so any kind of criticism is helpful :3)

M-21 was sitting in the living room when he coughed up blood again. _Damn. This makes it the third time in the past two weeks._ Fortunately he had a handkerchief with him so there was no fear of staining the sofa. Frankenstein won't kill him just yet.

But just as he was about to get off from the couch... "Of course you have to get sick now! What else is new? As if Frankenstein has nothing better to do than taking care of the likes of you." Rael growled at him with disdain.

"Rael!" Regis, who was also in the living room proceeded to give the new Kertia clan leader an incensed lecture. Although the blonde had become a lot more tolerant towards the trio recently, his hostility towards M-21 had returned with full force after their return from the werewolf island. The reason was obvious and in M-21' opinion, quite legit.

Any other time, the sharp-tongued man would have snarked back once or twice. But now, he just left the room and entered his own. Locking the door, he quickly went to the washroom to throw up. After heaving up the last of his dinner, he sat on the side of the tub for a moment to catch his breath. He has vomited blood this time. Sighing, he took some strong painkillers and curled up on his bed waiting for the bout of pain that was about to come.

\--------------------

M-21 woke up the next day tired and sore. The painkillers helped a little but the pain was still too much for him to be able to sleep. He was awake for the most part of the night. _Shit._ To have this happen almost a month after returning from that noble's lab. He more or less knew what was happening to him, but the knowledge didn't help as he was unable stop it. Rather, it made him anxious.

As far as he could perceive, the symptoms he's now showing is similar to the cell breakdowns due to body destabilizations he and M-24 used to face immediately after their release from Crombell' lab. Back then, they were given some pills to take when they were in pain. But a few days later they noticed that there were some other symptoms that came before the pain, so they could mostly take the pill before the pain showed up. But now, he no longer has these pills and as far as he knows, there isn't any way he can stop the breakdowns by himself.

_I'm going to have to burden Frankenstein again, haven't I?_ M-21 thought ruefully. He had been mostly out of the notion that he would be bothering Frankenstein or _him_ if he asked them for help but after the werewolf ordeal, he couldn't help but think that way, even without Rael' provocations. It was his fault that _he_ had to attack the werewolf stronghold and face the werewolf lord. And now _he_ was weaker than ever, causing Frankenstein to take _him_ to his lab and treat _him_. He was eternally grateful to them for rescuing him, but after seeing his condition, he couldn't help but think that it was a waste. They didn't need to go this far for someone who couldn't even be useful to them. And now, he was going to hinder _his_ treatment with his own insignificant problems. No, he wouldn't go to Frankenstein. If he just waited for a few days, hopefully, his advanced healing will take care of it.

Decision made, he got up from bed and got ready to go to work. He was still slightly in pain, but he could easily endure this much. Just to be on the safe side, he took the bottle of painkillers and put it in his pocket. Then he went down for breakfast.

"M-21, are you okay?" Tao and Takeo asked him as soon as they saw him. _Shit. Was he looking so bad that they noticed something immediately? At this rate, Frankenstein will hear about this._

"Regis told us that you were coughing up blood last night. Do you think you're facing any delayed problems from then? " they asked, looking worried. _Oh. That's it. The little shit just told them about last night._ Of course, he couldn't be angry at Regis since the noble was just worried, and although he was grateful for the concern, he was somewhat irritated all the same. Then again, fortunately this was the first time he coughed blood in front of them, so he could more or less calm them down for now.

"I'm fine," he assured them. "No, seriously, it's okay. I had planned to wait for a few days and see if the coughing stopped on it's own. If it doesn't, I fully plan to go and ask Frankenstein for a check up," he elaborated, seeing their disbelieving looks. He felt bad for outright lying to them, but he had no other choice.

\--------------------

There was something wrong with his comrade, Tao was sure. No matter how hyperactive as he appeared, as the sole informer of both DA-5 and RK-5, he was highly perceptive. And as such, he could easily discern that something was definitely wrong with M-21.

M-21 was becoming increasingly elusive, and sometimes he would be gone for hours on end. When he would return, he would always seem a few shades paler than before. This has been going on for the past month. And what was more suspicious that he had been gone even during school working hours once and returned the next day, straight at school, looking like hell. M-21 would never leave the school like that without informing anyone. So what was he doing?

Try as he might to confront M-21, the werewolf was good at evading them (good at evading even Tao himself, he begrudgingly admitted), and Tao didn't want to inform boss or him about this. Not yet anyway. He knew M-21 would hate to worry them. But he had to know what was wrong with his friend. So when M-21 could not be found for the better part of two days, Tao decided that enough was enough and chose to invade his friend' privacy.

After the second day of M-21' continuous absence from school, Tao came home and immediately set about searching the security camera footages around the city for his friend' whereabouts. He found the werewolf in a short time and it seemed that he was in a hurry.

Tao tracked his friend till the warehouse district at the end of the city but then he lost him. He didn't look too good and was often resting on his way there.

Now, deemed to be almost as strong as a werewolf warrior, M-21 would never be tired after making such a small journey. Yet, he had to stop several times on his way and M-21 is the type who would run himself into the ground before showing any signs of tiredness. Seeing as M-21 was coughing blood a few weeks ago, he had to be sick. He had to have some major sickness to be this weak. And that was two days ago.

"What the hell is wrong with you, M? Why didn't you tell us? Don't you still consider us your family?" Tao murmured to himself, worried.

He ran down the corridor to the elevator downstairs to inform Frankenstein, knowing that the scientist would be in his lab, as he was always there nowadays, praying that he wasn't too late to help his friend.

Frankenstein was putting the finishing touches on his latest experiment when Tao thundered into the lab. The scientist looked up sternly at the disturbance, "Tao. What are you doing?"

Normally Tao would have stopped whatever bizarre stuff he was doing at this tone, but now, he just skidded to a stop in front of Frankenstein. "Boss," he stated, breathless, "M-21's in trouble."

\--------------------

Frankenstein admitted inwardly that he was ashamed to have not taken into account the conditions of the other household members in the wake of such a huge incident. Most importantly, he should have kept a special lookout for M-21 since he was the original victim of the occurrence and as someone at the receiving end of countless cruel and crazy experiments at the span of only a few weeks, the werewolf' body was sure to have showed some disastrous side effects. But he let himself get distracted by the prospect of improving his master' waning health and as such, let himself believe that after the initial checkup, if any other problem showed up, M-21 would come for help himself.

Now, as he listened to Tao, he couldn't help but think that considering M-21' character, his stupid kid had most definitely thought that he was the reason master was this much weakened and him spending most of his time in the lab probably reinforced the idea. M-21 most probably felt guilty and decided that he would not burden them anymore. Even if he died. Which he might if they don't hurry up.

"Ask everyone to gather in the living room immediately," he ordered Tao and in the meantime, he began setting up the stuffs that might be necessary to treat M-21.

By the time he went up to the living room, Tao had finished briefing everyone on the situation.

"Must I also come?" Rael said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Rael! Don't you have any-" again Regis began heatedly but was cut off by Rael speaking again.

"I never said that I wouldn't come. I was merely asking if there is any necessity for me to accompany you," Rael stated uncharacteristically calmly, to general astonishment.

So after a short discussion, they immediately started for the place where M-21 was last seen and upon reaching the place, they divided themselves into groups of two and began searching for their werewolf.

\--------------------

It was Takeo and Rael who found M-21 first. Being the two fastest members of the household, they had covered relatively more ground than the others and Takeo with his superb sniper' eyesight, had noticed the slightly open door of a run-down warehouse first and suggested that they check it out.

"We've found M-21," Takeo informed the others. "You guys go on ahead, we'll be right behind you." He then directed his attention to the trembling, bundled figure in the corner of the warehouse.

The more Takeo observed M-21, the worse he appeared. The werewolf must've had brought over some supplies so that whenever he was feeling sick, he could rest here. He didn't react to them approaching him at all. Only his face peeked out from under the blanket under which he was huddled. His skin was as pale as paper, his face contorted in an anguished frown. His breathing was shallow and he was convulsing from time to time. He seemed to be in sever pain.

"M-21?" Takeo gently held him by his shoulder and tried to wake him. He was alarmed by the heat he could feel even through the blanket. M-21 was burning.

Rael walked over and picked up two bottles from beside the curled up man, one of which contained painkillers and the other sedatives. The sniper guessed that M-21 had sedated himself when the pain became too much to bear. His condition was critical.

"Rael-nim, I know you don't like us but without your help now, he will die." Takeo looked at the accompanying noble desperately.

"Che. Cover him up properly so that I don't have to touch him," Rael conceded, and Takeo was surprised by the minimal amount of reasoning it took to get the haughty noble to agree.

So Takeo quickly and carefully warpped the unconscious man in his blanket and placed him in the noble' hand who then raced out of the warehouse towards the werewolf' home.

\--------------------

To be completely honest, Rael thought to himself as he jumped over the rooftops towards Frankenstein' house, the initial disagreements were just for show on his part. Although he felt irritated at the man sometimes, he knew that it was not his fault Raizel-nim' health had worsened.

In reality (although he'd never acknowledge it aloud), the werewolf had earned his respect for his tenacity and his drive to become stronger and protect those he held dear to him. He also felt a little guilty as he knew in his heart that his quips were also somewhat responsible for the modified human' current state.

He wanted to help the sick man as much as he could, and that's why he carried him inside the house to Frankenstein as fast as his powers would allow, Takeo hot on his heels.

\--------------------

Frankenstein honestly couldn't comprehend how exactly M-21 had managed to survive this long without any medications. Of course, considerable credits must be given to his healing capabilities which at least slowed the breakdown process if not stop it, but most credits ought to be given to his determination to live. Even when he had almost reached the death's door, he hadn't forfeited his claim on life.

The werewolf' body, when brought in, had nearly reached the final stages of disintegration. He was repeatedly coughing up blood and his muscles just wouldn't stop twitching.

A small test quickly determined the cause of his ailment and also the fact that he was in no condition for thorough check ups or medications. His body must be stabilized first. So, necessary medications were prepared and M-21 was quickly put in one of the healing tubes with Tao and Takeo' help.

Four days have passed since then. M-21' condition has improved in moderation and he had been brought out of the tube a few times to run some tests. All in all, he is now somewhat better than before but he still hasn't woken up even once, another indication that his body hasn't yet recovered fully.

Frankenstein looked at the occupant of the tube and sighed. M-21 floated motionless in the tube, a breathing mask strapped to his face and two IVs in his arms putting necessary nutrients and medicines in his body.

He can only blame himself for letting this happen to his child. M-21 always had a penchant for self sacrifice and low self esteem. Therefore it was his duty to make the dumb kid understand. That he is family. He's never a burden.

But he had failed. He had only conveyed the words to M-21 but they were not accompanied by the necessary proofs. Even after such a traumatic incident, he didn't care enough for his kid. Guilt clutched Frankenstein' heart in a vice grip.

He couldn't face his master after this. Master, forever the gentle soul, was devastated after seeing M-21. How would he, who would deem his life worthy if he could spend it protecting his family, could stand it if one of his family slowly destroyed himself for him? Even worse, just because of a misconception?

The fact that master has asked him to notify him the moment M-21 wakes up goes to show how distressed he is at M-21' actions. And Frankenstein had promised that he would immediately notify master after he wakes up and then, he would personally rip M-21 a new one.

\--------------------

It was the evening of the fifth day since M-21 had been brought in when Raizel at last heard the long awaited news from Frankenstein through their connection. He swiftly got up from his seat in the living room and headed towards the lab. The children had stopped coming since they heard that their ajussi was very sick.

"Master," Frankenstein bowed as soon as he saw him coming through the door. "The others?" he asked. "I have informed Tao and Takeo. They should be here soon." Raizel nodded once, eyes not moving from the unmoving form of M-21.

M-21 hung in the tube, in the same position that he had seen him on his first day. Raizel looked at Frankenstein with a question in his gaze. "The equipments just started recording the increase in breathing and heartbeat. He should wake up in a few minutes. Then we can bring him out."

Seconds later, Tao and Takeo hurried into the lab. "He hasn't woken up?" Takeo asked.

"Let us be patient. His body is still recovering. He should open his eyes in a short while," Frankenstein shushed them.

Looking at M-21, Raizel was reminded of how he had felt when Rael had brought him in. He had been resting when he felt M-21 coming in, his agony so great that it could be felt like a physical wound. He had gone downstairs only to see one of his family nearly dying. He had initially thought that M-21 had been attacked by the union again, but after hearing the actual cause behind his such dire state, he was grief-stricken. M-21 was the first member of his family. It pained the compassionate noblesse to see his family hurting himself because of a misplaced sense of guilt.

He was brought back to the present by Tao who couldn't stand the waiting and proceeded to call out, "M-21? Can you hear me? M-21? Please open your eyes."

For a while, it seemed like nothing had happened. Then, the figure within the tube stirred a little. The respiration monitor and the heart-rate monitor jumped as M-21 inhaled deeply.

It seemed that M-21 was trying to take a measure of his surroundings, his hands moving forward and sideways feebly. Suddenly, the heart-rate monitor jumped almost to dangerous levels as M-21 froze in the tube.

Raizel could feel and understand M-21' panic. The last thing M-21 ought to remember was the crippling pain that was ravaging his body. Which he last experienced when he was in the union. That, and the fact that he was now submerged in a tube. He must've unconsciously determined that he was imprisoned in a union lab again. He could feel the former experiment' fear that was induced by suddenly finding himself trapped inside a healing tube with no idea who put him there.

Raizel looked at Frankenstein who replied, "It will be fine." Raizel nodded in reply and looked back at M-21.

"M-21."

The body in the tube stirred again, this time a bit calmly.

"You are safe."

M-21 relaxed minimally, but he still looked fearful, his expression terrified. His heart beat hadn't settled down either.

Raizel spoke again, "Open your eyes. You are home."

A tremor went through the body within the tube. M-21' eyelids fluttered, then slowly cracked open. Gray eyes searched through the liquid and seeing his family present, relaxed, evidently relieved. But suddenly, he turned his face away, shrinking away from them, tangible shame on his features.

Raizel sighed. Beside him, Frankenstein folded his hands like he'd had enough. He then spoke, "Tao, Takeo. Let's bring him out. Then we can take turns strangling him."

Tao grinned. Takeo just smiled and shook his head. Raizel looked at the scientist, slightly alarmed.

"It was a joke, master. Just a joke."

\--------------------

On Frankenstein' instructions, Tao and Takeo climbed on the podium that was used for getting in and out of the tubes. Once they reached the top, Frankenstein unsealed the lid of the tube.

Tao reached in, grinning brightly, "Come on, give me your hand."

A moment of hesitation, then M-21 slowly reached out with a hand, still not looking at them, face turned away.

Together, Tao and Takeo brought M-21 out of the tank and detached the mask and IVs. Then, they brought M-21 down, his hands around both their shoulders as he was still too weak to walk by himself. All the while, M-21 didn't look up even once, his face downcast, wet hair hiding his expression.

They sat him on a table, then helped him dry himself and dress. M-21 kept his gaze fixed on his feet all this time. 'At this rate, his neck might bend permanently,' Tao mused

"Why are you like this?" Frankenstein asked in an exasperated tone after he was dressed and properly taken care of.

M-21 seemed to shrink in on himself. In a barely audible voice, he said, "I'm sorry."

Tao almost facepalmed. Beside him, Raizel gave Frankenstein a look and sighed.

"M-21," this time the noblesse spoke, his voice quiet and tender. "Please look up."

M-21 moved his head towards the noblesse' direction. He still refused to look them in the face.

"M-21. Why didn't you tell us that you were not feeling well?"

The modified man didn't answer, opting rather to stare at their feet.

"Why do you always assume that you would be a bother should you depend on us?"

"You've already done enough for me," at last M-21 mumbled.

"And I would do it again, if needs be. Haven't you been told enough times that we are a family? That you are a family to us?"

"I'm a burden to you," M-21 turned his face away again. "You've spent so much of your remaining life force already, just because I went and got caught by the werewolves. I didn't want to bother you with some stupid side effect of the incident."

Raizel looked at Frankenstein with a slightly hopeless expression.

"Now look here M-21, are you underestimating me?" This time Frankenstein asked.

The werewolf was taken aback with this sudden and unexpected question.

"Are you underestimating my ability to handle you people?" Frankenstein asked again, eyes gleaming. "Just because you got yourself nearly killed a few times, you think I won't be able to take care of you? Look at this fellow over here, he always goes whatever the way he wants. He even modifies my property and use my bank account as he pleases." The last sentence was said with slight menace.

"Haha, come on boss, that was done for better control over the school grounds," Tao replied nervously.

"Point is, M-21, that with your family, you can do as you want," this time Frankenstein spoke more gently. "You're not a burden. It's a family' responsibility to take care of its members. For now, we will be taking care of you. And, if the time comes, you will do the same for us too, won't you?"

This time M-21 nodded. He would do anything for this family of his.

"So, you'd do anything for us but aren't we supposed to do the same for you too? If it can't go either way, I'll be forced to believe that we are not trusted yet. I thought I made it clear previously that this is your home too?"

M-21 nodded once more, hiding his face with his hair again, but this time, to conceal his eyes that were brimming with tears. Suddenly he found himself enveloped with black, only to understand a second later that Tao had pulled him into a bear hug. A second later, he heard Takeo' muffled protest as he felt a thump against his body. Tao had pulled Takeo over with his cables, it would seem. Raizel and Frankenstein stood beside them, smiling at their shenanigans.

"Up we go!" Tao announced with a big grin on his face, helping M-21 up. "I requested Miss Seira to cook dishes after M' choice today. And after that, we can hold a party to celebrate M' return!" Frankenstein paled instantly.

_Frankenstein might really kill Tao this time,_ thought M-21. _But this isn't too bad,_ he decided as he slowly made his way up to the dining room with his family.

**Author's Note:**

> Any constructive criticism is appreciated :D


End file.
